


【KHR/DS】Cinderella

by Borderice



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderice/pseuds/Borderice
Summary: 彭格列将在日本举行家族聚会。Xanxus自然是没兴趣来的，贝尔他们在意大利狂欢，但瓦利亚总得有人出席。





	【KHR/DS】Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> 关于题目。
> 
> 　　Cinderella(灰姑娘) 
> 
> 　　•橙汁 30ml+ 柠檬汁 30ml+ 菠萝汁 15ml + 红石榴糖浆 10ml + 苏打水 8ml  
> 　　•据说因为该“鸡尾酒”不含酒精，没了酒的刺激对于男人来说略显平淡，故名“灰姑娘”。

圣诞节的日本比意大利暖和些。斯夸罗挤在人群中从机舱门内出来，他厌恶地看着一旁整个靠在自己身上的老太太，还来不及怒吼一声，便又被挤向另一边。圣诞节，机场的生意格外红火。等待领取行李的时间以及海关盘查他左手的时间加起来仿佛有一个世纪，闻着恶心的各种味道混杂的空气，斯夸罗终于喘着气站在空旷处，他抬起头看着大厅里的人山人海。  
　　彭格列将在日本举行家族聚会。Xanxus自然是没兴趣来的，贝尔他们在意大利狂欢，但瓦利亚总得有人出席。可惜彭格列还没有好心到准备专机。为了减少瓦利亚日渐增加的财政负担，斯夸罗最终预定了经济舱的机票。剑士终于到达停车场，他烦躁地甩了甩被挤乱的长发。他此时格外思念他的匣兵器兼海上坐骑亚罗，但是现在它还没有出现在这个世界。然后他看到了那辆显眼的法拉利612，以及站在一旁朝自己挥手的金发青年。  
　　“喂喂喂，彭格列居然派加百罗涅的大少爷……不，首领来给我接风？这可真的受宠若惊啊！”

“你就不能当是老同学来接你吗！”  
　　斯夸罗习惯性地使用了旧称呼调侃迪诺，像以前一样换来迪诺尴尬的笑。  
“真是遗憾，这次没法送你金枪鱼了。”

“太好了，我可不想车里全是鱼腥味。”

迪诺脸上有些发红，似乎被冷风刮伤了，他有些担心地盯着斯夸罗的穿着。日本的温度的确比意大利高些，但毕竟是十二月，像斯夸罗这样只在衬衫外面套一件薄制服外套的再也找不出第二个。

“别小看瓦利亚素质。”斯夸罗随便应付了句，便钻进开着空调的车里。他慵懒地和司机——罗马里奥打了个招呼，随后探身毫不客气地打开车内的音乐，转到摇滚类，再将音量调到最大。当所有人都惊讶地注视这辆发出震耳欲聋响声的四座高级跑车时，迪诺匆忙关好半开的车门，无奈地朝罗马里奥打了个手势。这辆法拉利便在羡慕与鄙夷的目光中飞驰而去。  
　　圣诞节最多的并非礼物，看不到圣诞老人的大街上全是各色的车与人。  
被堵在商业街中间动弹不得已经将近一小时，车内爆炸般的金属音乐也快要被斯夸罗的怒骂声掩盖了。他早已没有刚上车时的得意劲，正烦躁地用手指在车窗玻璃上画一个大大的“X”。幸好左手没有佩剑，迪诺想象着斯夸罗在车内暴躁地挥剑的场面，不自觉地干咳了几声，很快便与斯夸罗狐疑的目光对上了，迪诺只得装作若无其事地把脸转向窗外。  
　　车子依旧是呆在原地。从高空看，这条街道一定是像拼图一样，各色各样的汽车胡乱地摆出各种无规则图形。斯夸罗看起来已经到了极限，几分钟前他开窗对并排试图挤过来的高级车竖中指，车上两个似乎是黑手党保镖的墨镜壮汉差点就下车来拼命了。总归迪诺在日本还算有不错的势力，才制止了他们以及同样打算动手的斯夸罗。不过斯夸罗似乎并不打算干等着，他又降下车窗，这次看起来是要朝后面那辆车吐口水了——车里坐着的是彭格列某个附属家族的首领。  
　　“我们下车！”迪诺拉住斯夸罗的外套下摆，用半制止半央求的口吻说着。随后他下定了决心，握紧斯夸罗的胳膊，拉着他下车出去。  
　　“喂——”斯夸罗被迪诺拉着在横七竖八的汽车空隙间穿行，绕过一辆小型货车，呈现在眼前的是热闹非凡的商业街。这里才有圣诞的气氛。可以看到分发气球的圣诞老人打扮的推销人员，被涂上鲜艳颜色的塑料驯鹿，某处传来《红鼻子鲁道夫》的旋律，每间店铺的门前都有绿色或是银色的挂满彩灯的圣诞树。  
　　“不过是上帝的生日而已。”斯夸罗耸了耸肩。“怎么，走着去彭格列？”他偏过头问蹲在促销店铺前观察最新款圣诞袜子的迪诺。  
　　“斯夸罗，不买点礼物吗？”迪诺像少年一样把袜子一双一双翻看过去，从中抽出一双，高高地举起给斯夸罗看。今天他穿着一件深茶色的貂毛领羽绒，偏黑的牛仔裤，配上柔顺的金色卷发。斯夸罗环视四周，发现了好几个用嫉妒到喷火的目光刺向自己的女人。他偏了偏头附送给她们鲨鱼般恶狠狠的表情。

　　“该死，老子好歹长得也算帅吧！身边有个过于显眼的帅哥还真是麻烦。”嘟囔着，他毫不在乎形象地朝那几个被吓着的姑娘竖起中指，还附加摆了个微下流的pose。斯夸罗消气了似的哼起《红鼻子鲁道夫》的调子，双手插进外套兜里，抛下迪诺继续朝前走去。他在一家服装店前停下，犹豫了会儿便推开了挂满铃铛的门。

　　　当迪诺正在街上一边喊着斯夸罗的名字，一边敷衍着周围凑过来要求合影的少女们时，总算是从商店门内探出了银色长发的脑袋。  
　　“喂！跳马，过来这边。”  
　　女孩们还在追问迪诺的手机号码，迪诺无奈地朝他挥了挥手。  
　　“喂——跳马！”银发青年加大了音量，也加重了烦躁的语气。女孩们很识趣的被吓在原地摆出一副哭相，想要博得迪诺的同情。当然她们的希望落空了，迪诺只是友善地笑了笑，并不回头而是径直跑向那间商店。  
　　“帮大忙了啊，斯夸罗。”迪诺推开门，铃铛发出轻盈的响声。斯夸罗没有说话，兴致勃勃地把一条红色的领带摆在迪诺领子前比划。  
　　“哎？这是……”迪诺欣喜挺直身子。  
　　“是Xanxus眼睛的颜色。我还是带礼物回去比较好。”斯夸罗没有察觉迪诺变化的脸色，自顾自地换着各种颜色的领带。迪诺识趣地站在一旁，忽然有些脱力地耸了耸肩膀，无奈地叹了口气，侧着头看着斯夸罗到处走动的身影。

“就这条吧。”最后斯夸罗好像终于下定了决心，仔细观察手里拿起的一条茶色的带有条纹的领带，他朝迪诺挥了挥手便往收银台走去。  
　　迪诺轻轻抿了抿嘴，走神地盯着收银员把领带放进精致的盒子里，包上彩色的礼品纸，打上和领带颜色一样的蝴蝶结。  
　　“喂，跳马，走了。”斯夸罗摇了摇门上的铃铛。

 

　　斯夸罗的心情变得不错，哼着《红鼻子鲁道夫》的调子走在前边。迪诺故意错开《红鼻子鲁道夫》的节拍走在后边。  
　　彭格列总部出现在一大片气球后面。  
　　斯夸罗接过圣诞老人送的气球，突然停下脚步。他把精致的礼品盒递给迪诺。“刚刚想起来，Xanxus这家伙不喜欢系领带。”他对迪诺说。  
　　迪诺惊讶地接过礼品盒，似乎突然变得很有精神。  
　　“圣诞快乐，斯贝尔比。”他急忙从口袋里掏出了什么。“把手机给我。”迪诺把装着领带的盒子小心地夹在脖子下。接过斯夸罗的手机，仔细地套上一个布制的手机链，鲨鱼形状的，做的很蹩脚，能看得到粗糙蓬乱的线头。斯夸罗把手机举高在眼前，很有兴趣地端详着。  
　　“喂！这是你自己做的吗！不赖啊加百罗涅大首领！”   
　　“这不是加百罗涅给你的礼物，是迪诺给你的！”金发青年无奈地喊到。  
　　“还有，以后不要挂我电话！”他又从口袋里掏出自己的手机，上面挂着一个同样粗糙的手机链，火马形状的。

　　斯夸罗没再说什么，转身朝彭格列总部走去。  
　　迪诺笑了。他小跑着追上去。他有种胜利后的飘飘然的感觉，以至于彭格列首领和他打招呼时，脑海里都在想着领带的搭配。  
　　

————————END——————————


End file.
